Brittany Susan Pierce
Brittany Susan Pierce es una estudiante del William McKinley High School. Es muy popular y era una de las mejores animadoras del escuadrón de Cheerios. Es miembro del Glee Club. En Throwdown, se revela que es de origen holandés. El apellido de Brittany fue desconocido hasta el episodio Britney/Brittany, en el cual se revela que su nombre completo es Brittany S. Pierce, lo cual guarda mucha semejanza con "Britney Spears". Junto con Santana, ambas son personajes secundarios durante la primera temporada, pero desde la segunda temporada se volvió un personaje principal, cantando su primer solo en el episodio Britney/Brittany, un episodio creado especialmente para ella. Además, es la conductora del show de internet Fondue For Two junto con su gato, Lord Tubbington. Biografía No se sabe mucho sobre la historia personal de Brittany (excepto que es holandesa, y orgullosa de ello). Ella se enorgullece de su récord de haberse besado con la gran mayoría de la gente del colegio. Brittany es una de las mejores animadores y la mejor amiga de Santana Lopez. La audición de Brittany para ingresar a New Directions fue en conjunto con Quinn y Santana, donde cantaron Say A Little Prayer, y lo hicieron excelentemente, para sorpresa de Will Schuester. Luego se une al coro y se hace amiga, o al menos compañera, de los menos populares. Brittany parece ser la típica "rubia tonta", incapaz de notar la diferencia entre su derecha de su thumbizquierda, y algunas veces se la ve olvidadiza y confundida por lo que sucede a su alrededor. Aun así, a pesar de ser más bien alguien que va con la corriente en vez de imponerse, como Quinn , Brittany parece ser menos cruel que las otras animadores. Brittany confesó que siempre se sintió como viviendo a la sombra de Britney Spears por su nombre real: Brittany S. Pierce, el cual suena prácticamente igual a "Britney Spears". Luego de cantar canciones de Britney Spears y ver su potencial, Brittany dice que es extremadamente talentosa y que ahora tendrán que darle todos los solos a ella. Primera Temporada thumb|left En "Showmance", Brittany y el resto de las Cheerios ven al Glee Club en su presentación de "Push It" en la Asamblea de Bienvenida, en el gimnasio. Ella, junto con Quinn y Santana, luego audicionan para entrar en New Directions, interpretando "I Say a Little Prayer" las tres juntas, y convirtiéndose así en las espías infiltradas de Sue. A su vez, vemos que Brittany (irónicamente) está en el Club del Celibato. En el episodio Acafellas, siguiendo las órdenes de Sue para destruir al Glee Club , Brittany anima a Mercedes a salir con Kurt, así como convence a todos para que contraten al coreógrafo profesional y extremadamente exigente Dakota Stanley. Ella va con los chicos del coro a ver a Vocal Adrenaline a su colegio para pedirle a Dakota Stanley que les haga las coreografías. Él acepta, y luego remarca que hay "unas cuantas cosas que deben ser cambiadas".thumb En el episodio "Preggers", Brittany y Tina ayudan a Kurt a hacer un video de música, en el cual los tres bailan la canción de Beyonce "Single Ladies". Cuando el padre de Kurt ve a su hijo bailando, Brittany rápidamente le miente diciendo que Kurt se ha unido al equipo de fútbol como pateador, y que el baile es parte de la práctica. Ante esto, Brittany pone a Kurt en aprietos ya que ahora él tendrá que hacer lo que pueda para unirse al equipo de fútbol como pateador. En "The Rhodes Not Taken", Brittany canta de fondo en "Last Name" y "Somebody to Love". En el episodio "Vitamin D", Terri le da a Brittany y las otras chicas del coro una droga, lo cual las hace mas activas y energéticas. Ella canta de fondo en "Halo/Walking on Sunshine". En "Throwdown", Sue separa al Club de Coro en dos grupo. Ella pone a las minorías de su lado, dejando a Will con solamente 5 cantantes, quienes interpretan la canción "No Air". Cuando Will le da las voces principales solamente a Rachel y Finn, Quinn le dice a Brittany y Puck que a Will obviamente no le agradan las minorias , y los dos deciden irse al grupo de Sue , dejando a Will con solamente dos cantantes . thumb|britney y brittany En "Mash-Up", Brittany, junto con los demás miembros del club de coro, esperan en la sala de música para ver si los varones eligen al Coro o al Fútbol. Brittany se pone contenta cuando ve entrar a Matt y Mike. Brittany canta de fondo en "Bust a Move" y, con el resto de los chicos, se lanzan bebidas granizadas en la cara al Sr. Schuester al final del episodio. En el episodio "Wheels", los chicos del Glee Club hacen una venta de pastelillos para recaudar fondos para conseguir un autobús que pueda llevar a Artie a las Seccionales. Brittany piensa que esto es una mala idea porque las recetas le resultan muy confusas. Mientras tanto, el Sr. Schuester hace que los chicos del coro pasen varias horas al día en sillas de ruedas, para que se den cuenta lo duro que es para Artie estar postrado a una silla de estas. Durante estos eventos, vemos que Brittany (quien durante el curso del día "perdió" su silla de ruedas) tiene una dulce y tierna amistad con Becky Jackson, una chica que padece Síndrome de Down. Mientras Quinn, Puck y Santana miran a Becky con disgusto, Brittany le resta importancia, y le compra un pastelillo a Becky. Puck cruelmente dice que Brittany es amiga de Becky solamente para que Becky se deje copiar en los exámenes de matemáticas. En "Ballad", Brittany es emparejada con Santana para hacer una balada, lo cual ambas parecen disfrutar, y luego se las ve cantando "Lean On Me" con el resto del Glee Club, dedicándole la canción a Finn y Quinn. En "Hairography", Brittany observa a las chicas de la Jane Addams Academy interpretando "Bootylicious" y usando cabellografía. Más tarde, en la sala de música, Brittany les enseña a sus compañeros del coro a usar cabellografía en sus presentaciones, ya que ella es la única que sabía y podía hacerlo bien. Luego vemos a Brittany cantando de fondo y bailando en las presentaciones de "Hair/Crazy In Love", "Imagine" y "True Colors" junto a los chicos del Club de Coro. En "Mattress", vemos a Brittany filmando un comercial de colchones junto a sus compañeros del coro, en el cual ella canta de fondo en la canción "Jump". Durante la filmación del comercial, Brittany realiza varios saltos acrobáticos impresionantes. Luego canta de fondo en "Smile". En el episodio "Sectionals", a Brittany se le escapa que ella y Santana eran las espías infiltradas de Sue, aunque nunca pensó que eso le haría mal al Glee Club. También menciona accidentalmente y sin darse cuenta de que ella y Santana han tenido relaciones. Brittany saluda hacia el escenario durante la presentación de "Don't Stop Believin'" de los chicos del Haverbrook School for the Deaf. Le piden ayuda para armar la coreografía de New Directions a último momento, unos minutos antes de que ellos tuvieran que salir al escenario. Luego vemos a Brittany cantando de fondo en "You Can't Always Get What You Want" y "My Life Would Suck Without You". Podemos ver a Brittany escuchando y esperando ansiosa el resultado del jurado. En "Hell-O", Sue le asigna a Brittany y Santana la tarea de salir con Finn para humillar a Rachel y que así tenga que abandonar el Glee Club. Los tres tienen una cita, y ella y Santana comienzan a hablar de los chicos del colegio, e incluso hablan mal de Finn, quien estaba frente a ellas, aunque lo ignoran completamente, aunque luego le dicen que debería dejar de salir con feas como Rachel y comenzar a salir con las más lindas y populares, como ellas mismas. Santana le pide a Finn que se vaya, mientras las dos chicas se quedan en el restaurante con su tarjeta de crédito. Más tarde, ellas se enteran de que Finn ha terminado con Rachel, quien ahora sale con Jesse St. James, de Vocal Adrenaline. Sue les pide a las chicas que corran la voz de esta relación al resto de los chicos del Glee Club. Vemos a Brittany por última vez en este episodio cantando de fondo en el clásico de los Beatles, Hello, Goodbye En el episodio "The Power of Madonna", Sue le pide a sus Cheerios que copien el modelo de Madonna, pidiéndoles que salgan con chicos más jóvenes. Brittany se toma esto muy seriamente y comienza a salir con un amigo de su hermana, que tiene 7 años. Santana, frustrada thumb|brittany en the power of madonnapor no conseguir a un chico menor que ella, escucha el consejo de Brittany, quien le dice que debería salir con Finn, ya que el nació tres antes que ella, y por lo tanto es menor (aunque claramente es al revés). Al principio Más tarde, cuando Jesse St. James se une a New Directions, Will lo está presentando, y Brittany, con una expresión muy seria, le pregunta al Sr. Schuester si Jesse es su hijo. Vemos a Brittany bailando y cantando de fondo en "Express Yourself", y "Like a Prayer". En el episodio "Home", Mercedes le pregunta a Brittany y Santana cómo hacen para mantenerse tan delgadas. Ellas le dicen que toman un batido de proteínas que Sue les prepara con diferentes ingredientes. Ambas admiten que no sabe nada bien, pero que si no mantuvieran su figura no podrían seguir en el escuadrón de animadoras. Más tarde, vemos a Brittany abrazando a Santana cuando Kurt canta "A House Is Not A Home". En "Bad Reputation", una lista ennumera a los chicos del Glee Club de acuerdo a su estatus social, promiscuidad y atractivo sexual. Brittany se encuentra en el puesto número cuatro, y no puede entender por qué, ya que es la única que se ha besado con absolutamente todos los chicos del colegio. Ella se une con Mercedes, Artie, Tina y Kurt, quienes ni siquieran son nombrados en la lista, y planean entrar en la misma. Ellos intentan causar un descontrol en la biblioteca, cantando y bailando "U Can't Touch This", pero su plan se frustra cuando la bibliotecaria les dice que le encantó su presentación y que quiere que vayan a su iglesia. Brittany también canta de fondo en "Ice Ice Baby" y brevemente aparece disfrazada de ángel junto con Santana en el video que hace Rachel interpretando la canción "Run Joey Run".thumb|left En "Laryngitis", Brittany se ve atraida por el nuevo estilo de Kurt y le da la oportunidad de "tener esto", para que ella pueda obtener un "récord perfecto", al besarse con todos los chicos del colegio. Kurt invita a Brittany a su casa, donde se besan, a lo cual Kurt confirma que es gay, y Brittany admite que se excita cuando le besan las axilas. Eventualmente el padre de Kurt entra en la habitación interrumpiéndolos, con lo cual sthumb|brittany y kurte cumple lo que Kurt quería. En el colegio, Kurt y Brittany caminan juntos por los pasillos tomados de la manol. Luego de hablar con su padre, Kurt y Brittany terminaron. En el episodio "Dream On", solo vemos a Brittany muy brevemente cuando baila junto con Artie en "Safety Dance", y luego canta de fondo en "Dream a Little Dream". En "Theatricality", Brittany y las demás chicas del coro y Kurt se inspiran en Lady GaGa y como resultado de esto hacen una interpretación de su clásico éxito, "Bad Romance", cada uno vistiendo un traje diferente inspirado en lo que Lady GaGa ha usado en sus videos y presentaciones. Brittany usa una chaqueta de color claro, calzas negras, y una langosta plateada a modo de sombrero y gafas. Se la ve muy orgullosa de su traje, ya que ella misma comenta que se ve espectacular, (y Rachel se ve horrible). En "Funk", Brittany y sus compañeras de las Cheerios caen en un pozo depresivo cuando su entrenadora, Sue, se rehúsa a salir de la cama. Brittany está más confundida de lo normal, y como resultado, los no populares la ayudan a orientarse, e incluso se la ve con el uniforme de animadora puesto al revés. Sue finalmente sale de la cama y va al colegio, y luego ganan las Nacionales, con lo cual las Cheerios regresan a la normalidad. Sue pasea su trofeo de las Nacionales para restregárselo en la cara a Will, con la ayuda de Brittany y Santana. Brittany canta de fondo en "Give Up the Funk". En el episodio "Journey", Brittany y el resto de los chicos del Club de Coro van a la casa de Will para discutir la lista de canciones que harán en la competencia de coros. Brittany les cuenta que Sue dijo que iba a aplastar al Glee Club, lo cual deprime a todos, pero aún así, ellos van a las Regionales, y vemos a Brittany cantando de fondo en "Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'" y "Don't Stop Believin'". Sin embargo, quedan en el último lugar, por lo cual el Glee Club deberá ser disuelto. Pero antes de separarse, los chicos le dedican una canción a Will, agradeciéndole por todo lo que ha hecho por ellos a lo largo del año, y le cantan "To Sir, With Love". Luego de que Sue chantajea a Figgins para que no cancele el Glee Club, ellos obtienen otro año más de actividad, lo cual alegra a todos, incluyendo a Brittany y Santana, y escuchan la canción que el Sr. Schuester les dedica, para mostrarles el cariño que les tiene, y canta "Over the Rainbow". Segunda Temporada En el episodio "Audition", Brittany revela que pasó todo el verano perdida en las alcantthumb|Brittany bailando en "Empire State of Mind"arillas. Bajo órdenes de Sue, Brittany acusa a la Entrenadora Beiste de haberla acosado sexualmente, pero cuando Will aparece, Brittany admite que lo inventó todo, y que en realidad a ella le gustaría tocar los senos de Beiste. Hace coros en una presentacion de "Empire State of Mind". En "Britney/Brittany", se revela que el nombre completo de Brittany es Brittany Susan Pierce (Brittany S. Pierce), que es la razón por la cual no le gusta hablar de la princesa del pop, porque siempre ha sentido que vive a la sombra de ella, por la gran similitud entre sus nombres, dándolthumb|brittanye así una excusa a Will para evitar hacer canciones de Britney Spears. Cuando el nuevo novio de Emma, el dentista Carl Howell, va al colegio a darle a los chicos una charla sobre higiene dental, nos enteramos de que Brittany no se cepilla los dientes, y en vez de eso se enjuaga la boca con soda. Carl afirma que sus dientes son los peores que ha vthumb|brittany en brittney/brittanyisto jamás, y que tiene 68 caries. Más tarde, Carl tiene a Brittany en su consultorio para atenderla, y le da anestecia, lo cual causa que Brittany comience a tener alucinaciones, y se ve a sí misma cantando su primer solo en "I'm a Slave 4 U". Al día siguiente, Brittany está nuevamente en el consultorio del dentista, pero esta vez con Santana, insistiendo en que les dé anestecia a ambas (a pesar de que Santana tiene una dentadura perfecta), y bajo los efectos de la misma, las dos cantan "Me Against The Music". Luego de sus sesiones de anestecia, Brittany parece más confiada de si misma, y cuando están todos en la sala de música, ella dice que ha decidido que a partir de ahora todos los solos serán para ella. Poco después de esto, vemos a Brittany cantando un solo en "Toxic".thumb|Imagen promocional de [[Britney/Brittany]]thumb|left|Brittany entregandole un informe sobre paros cardiacos a Kurt En "Grilled Cheesus", se revela que Brittany es religiosa y que reza seguido, también mostrando un lado más amable de ella, especialmente hacia Kurt, a quien intenta ayudar dándole un libro que ella misma hizo con información sobre paros cardíacos, para que se lo dé a los doctores y que ellos puedan estar informados. Brittany y Santana le cuentan lo que le pasó al padre de Kurt a Sue. Luego la vemos cantando de fondo en "One of Us". En el episodio "Duets", luego de que Santana se rehúsa a hacer un dúo con Brittany, diciendo que solo se ha besado con ella porque Puck no está disponible (ya que él está en detención juvenil), ella obviamente se siente herida y comienza a salir con Artie para poner celosa a Santana. Mientras practican para su dúo en su habitación, Artie quiere terminar con Brittany, ya que aun tiene sentimientos por Tina. Brittany luego saca a Artie de su silla de ruedas y lo pone en la cama, y le dice que es hora de que pierda su virginidad, a lo cual él acepta. Cuando una celosa Santana le dice a Artie que el sexo no significa nada para Brittany, él termina su relación y cancela su participación en la competencia de dúos. Sin embargo, luego a Brittany parece importarle realmente Artie, ya que se la ve mirandolo con tristeza cuando él pasa cerca de ella junto a Finn. En el episodio "Rocky Horror Glee Show", los chicos del Glee Club hacen las canciones de The Rocky Horror Picture Show, y Brittany obtiene el papel de Columbia. Más tarde, vemos a Brittany y Santana espiando a Will y Emma cuando ensayan "Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me", donde se burlan de Emma por ser vírgen, y cantan algunas líneas de la canción, recreándose así una escena de la película sin darse cuenta. Más tarde, Brittany canta un pequeño solo en "Time Warp". thumb|left|Brittany cantando en "Start Me Up/Livin On a Prayer" En "Never Been Kissed", Artie se da cuenta de que realmente le gusta Brittany, por lo cual le pide ayuda a Puck para recuperarla. Los dos, junto con Brittany y Santana, tienen una cita doble en Breadstix, donde Brittany intenta coquetear con Artie, pero el chico no reacciona. Más tarde la vemos cantando de fondo en "Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer con sus compañeras de coro. En "The Substitute, Will enferma, y a causa de esto tiene una alucinación en la cual ve a los chicos del coro como niños de 5 años, donde una pequeña Brittany dice que quiere ir a Francia y visitar el museo del "Ubre". Más tade, cuando la profesora sustituta, Holly Holliday, entra por primera vez en la sala de música y le pregunta sus nombres (los chicos habían decidido confundirla cambiandose de nombre), Puck se presenta como Finn, Santana se presenta como Rachel, y Brittany dice que se llama Mike Chang. Luego, en la oficina de Sue, Brittany dice que Will le enseñó la segunda parte del abecedario,ya que siempre se confundia al llegar a la "M" y la "N" por su similitud. Ella canta de fondo en "Forget You" y "Singing In the Rain/Umbrella. 120px|left|thumb|Brittany con las versiones pequeñas de ella misma y de Quinn En Furt, Tina cuando hay reunión de chicas de New Directions lethumb|Brittany en la reunion para salvar kurt de Karofsky pregunta a Brittany si ya es un hecho de que esté saliendo con Artie, a lo que Brittany le responde "Acéptalo". En la boda, Brittany casi se queda dormida en el discurso del cura, a pesar de que este haya sido acortado por si alguien se quedaba dormido, de todas formas, Santana la despierta. Ella tiene un solo junto con Artie en Marry You y en Just The Way You Are. En Special Education, Brittany y Mike son seleccionados para el baile en Valerie. Brittany le cuenta a Artie que está muy nerviosa, a pesar de que sabe que ella es la más talentosa allí y que Britney Spears le enseñó eso, Artie le dice que le daría su peine mágico para que tuviera suerte, pero él igual lo necesito, pero luego "reflexiona" y le dice que como ella hará el baile en la canción principal se lo dará. Luego Brittany intenta evitar a Artie constantemente. Artie cuando ya han llegado a las Seccionales le pregunta a Brittany si ha sido adultera ya que lo ha estado evitando, Brittany le dice que sí, y que lo siente mucho, Artie se enoja con ella, pero antes de salir al show, Artie le thumb|leftpregunta por qué le fue infiel, y ella le pregunta porque dice eso, Artie le responde que ella acaba de decir que ha sido adultera, Brittany dice que no entiende que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra, y que ella piensa que adultera es estar comportandose como adulta, y que lo había estado evitando por que había perdido su peine mágico, aquí es cuando Artie le cuenta que lo del peine mágico es una mentira, y que ella no lo necesita porque ya es mágica. En el siguiente episodio, A Very Glee Christmas se descubre que Brittany aún cree enthumb|Brittany visitando a Santa Santa Claus y Artie hace lo posible para que no deje de creer, entonces todos deben fingir que también creen en él. Brittany le pide a Santa Claus (en una tienda) que su novio camine, Artie le dice que le diga que no, pero este le dice que sí. Luego los chicos le pagan a Beiste para que finja ser Santa y le diga a Brittany que esto no es posible. Brittany se decepciona un poco de Santa, pero en la noche de Navidad, debajo del árbol de Brittany, Artie y Brittany se encuentran con un aparato para caminar, que fue secretamente puesto por Beiste. Tiene un solo en "The Most Wonderful Day of the Year". thumb|left|¡Brittany zombie!!!! En The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle Brittany baila con el resto de las Cheerios California Gurls de Katy Perry, en este episodio Brittany junto a Santana y Quinn renuncian a New Directions por quedarse en las Cheerios, pero finalmente terminan renunciando a las Cheerios y volviendo a New Directions. Sue antes de esto intenta tirar a Brittany de un cañón para una parte de la coreografía de las Cheerios. En Silly Love Songs Artie le canta a Brittany P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) y bailan juntos, Rachel le paga a Brittany para que use su ropa y le diga a todos que la esta copiando para poder regresar a la fama, pero los planes de Rachel no salen tan bien, mas tarde, le paga de nuevo y esta vez todos imitaban a Brittany pero ella no dijo que le copiaba a Rachel, ya que la nombraron reina de la moda, Brittany le es honesta a Rachel y le dice que nunca fue famosa yque no sabe por que lo esta aparetando. En Comeback Artie se une a The Justin Bieber Experience porque dice que el ser el novio de una chica popular como Brittany necesita impresionarla y le canta Somebody to love junto con los otros chicos para impresionarla. thumb|left|Brittany cantando "Tik Tok" En Blame It On The Alcohol se descubre que al estar ebria, Brittany es una ebria desnudista. Al jugar la botella sethumb|A Srittany y Sam les tocó besarse en el juego de "La botella" besa con Sam. Luego es la cantante principal en Tik Tok en donde termina vomitandole en cima a Rachel y termina diciendo "Todos beban con precausión". En Sexy Brittany y Santana descubren su sexualidad y cantan Landslide con Holly en donde tienen ambas un solo. En Original Song, Brittany y Santana tienen una discusión y luego al abrir sus casilleros hay tierraque les cae encima, la habia puesto Sue por haberla traicionado. En A Night Of Neglect se descubre que Brittany forma parte de los cerebritos, y que es experta en las thumb|Brittany participando en el Declaton Academicoenfermedades gatunas. thumb|left|Brittany mostrandole su camiseta a Santana En Born This Way, Brittany usa una polera que dice "I'm with stoopid" con una flecha hacía arriba, y ella le hace una polera a Santana que dice "Lebanese", que quiere decir "lesbiana", lo que molesta un poco a Santana. En Rumours es el debút del programa de internet de Brittany, Fondue For Two, y de su gato Lord Tubbington, en el programa Brittany crea rumores que molestan a Santana. Luego Santana le canta Songbird, y Brittany le dice que la cante enfrente de todos, pero Santana no se siente preparada, luego Brittany le dice que vaya a Fondue For Two y ella le pedirá ir al baile y Santana solo deberá decir que sí, pero Santana no va, y luego le dice a Jacob que con Karofsky son almas gemelas. Además en este mismo episodio Artie thumb|left|brittany le dice estúpida lo que cause que Brittany se enoje con él y llore. thumb|left En Prom Queen a Brittany se le ve bailando con una chica que no se sabe quien es, pero luego de que Artie sea liberado por Sue, al parecer se disculpan, y ella se toma una foto con él. Brittany usa un traje verde limón. En Funeral, Brittany no tiene gran aparición. En New York Brittany escribe una canción original, My Cup, luego ayuda a Quinn junto a Santana a sentirse bien, obtiene solos en Light Up The World, y cuathumb|Brittany en su solo con Artiendo se entera que New Directions pierde se le ve algo calmada, pero le explica esto a Santana y le dice que quiere mucho a todos los del club glee, y que ella estará en todos los momentos de todos sus compañeros, y que ganar eso no lo es todo. Luego cuando Santana le pregunta que hay entre ellas, ella le responde que la ama, y que es su mejor amiga terminando abrazandola. Tercera Temporada En el primer capitulo de Glee The purple piano project, Brittany tiene su ṕrimera aparicion el la cafeteria donde le pregunta a Jacob Ben Israel si es que el tambien habia pensado en hacer maquinas del tiempo. Aparece en la escena en la cafeteria bailando la cancion We got the beat. despues habla con thumb|350pxquinn. al final aparece los numeron grupales. en esta temporada tendra un papel regular. En el segundo episodio I am Unicorn maneja la campaña electoral de Kurt, pero al tener ideas distintas, Brittany decide ir por su propia campaña y así demostrar su propia magia. En el tercer episodio da su "discurso" presidencial, con el numero musical Run The World (Girls), para thumbganarse el apoyo de las chicas. En Pod 'O Gold conose a Rory Flanagan y cree que es su duende personal al final descubre que los duendes no existen y se une a la Trouble Tones. En el septimo episodio todos en la escuela se enteraron de su relacion con Santana y sale ganadora tras el equivoco intento de Rachel por ayudar a Kurt. En el Octavo episodio Mercedes, Santana, Brittany y Sugar regresan a New Directions. En el noveno episodio Extraordinary Merry Christmas New Direction tiene la oportunidad de aparecer en un musical de navidad y Brittany canta "Christmas Wrapping" junto a las Cheerios. En Yes/No Brittany S. Pierce no tiene una gran participacion al igual que en Michael. En el Doceavo episodio (The Spanish Teacher) Brittany Baila al ritmo de David Martinez En "Sexy and I Know It". Brittany En el episodio Heart Le hace un regalo a Santana el cual le agradece con un beso pero es interrupido por el director y Santana queda indignada Ya que no les permiten besarse en los pasillos porque son mujeres ambas, tiempo despues Santana le Paga 10 dolares al Escuadron de Dios pra que le realizen una cancion a su novia Brittany. En la Fiesta de Sugar Motta E escudron acepta la peticion de Santana y cantan Cherish/Cherish dedicada a Brittany y al temino de esta cancion Santana y Brittany Comparten yna apasionado beso. Personalidad Brittany representa el estereotipo de la "porrista rubia tonta", aunque su personaje ha avanzado notablemente durante el transcurso de la serie. Al ser una Cheerio, se esperaría que Brittany fuera fría y calculadora, sin embargo, ha demostrado que la mayor parte del tiempo es bondadosa y amable y que tien un gran corazon, como se pudo ver cuando pasaba el rato con su amiga Becky. Toda forma de maldad que Brittany pueda llegar a realizar se debe a la influencia de sus amigos más calculadores, como Santana, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo Brittany no parece darse cuenta que es lo que está haciendo. Brittany es una persona orgullosamente promiscua, pero aún asi es ingenua e inocente ]]. Ella depende de la guía de otros, sobre todo de su mejor amiga Santana, al punto tal que pasó todo el verano perdida en las alcantarillas. Brittany rechaza la violencia, particularmente entre sus amigos. {C}{C Como la típica "rubia tonta", Brittany dice lo que piensa sin ningun tipo de filtro mental, por lo cual muchas veces dice cosas que no tienen nada que ver con el contexto, como cuando dijo "estoy bastante segura de que mi gato está leyendo mi diario". También ha expresado en diversas ocasiones unthumb|Brittany leyendoa carencia de conocimientos básicos y sentido común. Esto suele resultar en que haga cosas estúpidas, como intentar poner el papel higiénico de vuelta en el rollo. Sin embargo, ella es consciente de hasta donde llega su inteligencia, como podemos ver en "Duets", donde dice que Puck es un bobo, riéndose, y diciendo "¡Y eso que lo digo yo!" Brittany es una bailarina muy hábil y suele ayudar con las coreografías de New Directions.thumb|brittany llorando Brittany tiene creencias muy infantiles e ingenuas, como su creencia y adoración hacia Santa Claus, y la existencia y orígen de los unicornios. Sin embargo, ella puede mostrar momentos de inteligencia, como cuando ayudó a los Cerebritos a ganar una competencia regional por su amplio conocimiento en enfermedades de gatos; También se puede mostrar su capacidad de concentración y determinación, como en su campaña para Presidenta Estudiantil. Relaciones﻿ thumb|brittana teniendo un encuentro sexual Santana Lopez Articulo Pthumb|left|santana lamiendo el vientre de brittanyrincipal: Brittana Brittany y Santana son las mejores amigas, a veces con beneficios. A menudo son vistas vinculando sus meñiques juntos y abrazos. Las dos son miembros del Club de celibato. Durante la "Balthumbada", ambas estaban muy emocionados de ser emparejados para la asignación. En "Seccionales", mientras que en una conversación de cinco vías con Mercedes, Tina y Kurt, Artie, y Santana, Brittany reconoce a los demás por su teléfono celular que ella y Santana han dormido juntas. En Duets ella y Santana se muestra la toma, pero Santana dijo que ella lo hizo sólo porque Puck no estaba cerca.en duets se les ve besandose probablemente despues de tener sexo. Santana no quiere reonocer sus sentimientos hacia britt por lo que esta utiliza a artie para provocar celos en santana lo cual logra. En "sexy" ellas estan confundidas con su relacion y encuentran ayuda en la señorita holiday, en ese capitulo santana elige una cancion para cantar con britt y holy enfrente de toda la clase. Rachel no pudo desperdiciar el momento para vengarse de santana y las etiqueto como lesvianas a lo que santana respondio que no la podia etiquetar por cantar una cancion con su mejor amiga. brittany por fin descubre que es lo que santana siete por ella y se lo deja mas que claro en la conversacion que tubienron en sus lokers cuando la latina le confiesa que la amaba, britt queria estar con ella, pero ahi estaba artie y ella no queria lastimarlo. En "born this way" le hace la camiseta de "libanese"(lesvianna) pero santana no puede salir a hacer el numero sino que se queda con karofsky viendo desde las butacas con su camiseta de "libanese". En "rumors" brittany rompe con artie porque esta la llamo estupida, santana la veia triste y la llevo al club cuando alli no habia nadie y le canto "songbird" que recrdo a la rubia lo que la latina sentia por ella, sin embargo santana aun no estaba lista para "salir del closet" y brittany lo entiende. En "prom queen" santana va al baile con Dave para que la coronaran reina y segun ella obtener a brittany, esta va al baile sin pareja ya que espera bailar con las parejas de otras chicas. en el momento de eleccion de rey y reina dave gana pero para sorpresa de todos kurt es la reina, a todo esto santana sale de la sala llorando y britt tras ella para darle su apollo. en las nacionales no se las ve muy juntas pero luego de perder y volver a la escuela, santana le pregunta a ella que es lo que sucederia con ellas, en respuesta ella le dijo que la amaba como nunca habia amado a nadie. Kurt Hummel Articulo Principal :Kurttany Cuando Kurt intenta impresionar a su padre aparentando ser mas masculino, Brittany le ofrece besarse debido a que ella ya habia besado a todos los chicos de la escuela, excepto a el porque siempre penso que el era 'capital-G Gay'. Ellos comparten una muy breve relacion, que termina cuando Kurt finalmente acepta con el apoyo de su padre, que no pueda cambiarse a si mismo, y no debería.thumb|kurtanny besandose West Brody En el episodio The Power of Madonna, Brittany revela que está saliendo con el amigo de su hermana, que tiene 7 años. Probablemente terminaron, ya que nunca más volvió a mencionarlo luego de este episodio. Noah Puckerman En algun momento, antes de haber tenido relaciones con Quinn, Puck admite haber tenido una relación sexual con Brittany. Artie Abrams Articulo Principal: Bartie Brittany y Artie En el episodio "Duets" Brittany comienza a salir con Artie para hacer que Santana se sienta celosa. Acaba quitándole su virginidad, lo que entristece a Artie puesto que Brittany ya lo había hecho antes muchas veces con muchos otros chicos y aquello no significó nada para ella, cosa que lo llevó a romper thumb|left|Artie y Brittany.con ella. A pesar de ello, más tarde se ve como Brittany lo mira tristemente al pasar por su lado, insinuando que realmente siente algo por él; o bien que al menos se siente culpable por cómo lo trató, al recordarle cómo se comportaba con ella Santana. Chico al Azar En "Duets", Santana le pregunta a un chico al azar en la cafeteria si el conoce a Brittany, y el dice que sí, que ellos dos tuvieron sexo. Sam Evans En "Blame It On The Alcohol", Brittany se besa con Sam en un juego de girar la botella, aunque Santana no permite que el beso sea muy prolongado, porque en ese entonces Santana salía con Sam. Canciones Solos Segunda Temporada Alg glee britney-spears 1.jpeg|(I'm a Slave 4 U) (Britney/Brittany)|link=I'm a Slave 4 U Tik Tok HEmo.jpg|(Tik Tok) (Blame It on the Alcohol)|link=http://es.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Tik_Tok Solos Tercer Temporada ' heather-morris-runs-the-world-on-glee.jpg|Run The World (Girls) ('Asian F)|link=Run The World (Girls) chrismas Wrapping.jpg|(Christmas Wrapping) (Episodio:Extraordinary Merry Christmas)|link=Christmas Wrapping ' '''Solos (En Un Dueto) ' '''Segunda Temporada ' 280px-Brit & Santana.jpg|('Me Against the Music) (Santana) (Brittany/Britney)|link=Me Against the Music MyCup1.jpg|(My Cup)(Artie)(New York)|link=My Cup ''' '''Solos (En Un Número Grupal) Segunda Temporada *'Toxic' (Brittany/Britney) *'Time Warp' (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *'Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me '(The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *'Marry You '(Furt) *'The Most Wonderful Day of the Year '(A Very Glee Christmas) *'Landslide' (Sexy) *'I Love New York/New York, New York' (New York) *'Light Up The World' (New York) Solos (En Un Número Grupal) Tercer Temporada *'We Got The Beat' (The Purple Piano Project) *'Candyman '(Pot O' Gold) *'Do They Know It's Christmas? (Feed The World) '(Extraordinary Merry Christmas)''' *'Rumor Has it / Someone Like you' (Mash Off) *'Love Shack (Heart )' *'Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) '(On My Way) Sexualidad La sexualidad de Brittany se empieza a cuestionar desde "Sectionals", cuando en una conversación telefónica confiesa implícitamente que suele tener sexo con Santana. En "The Power of Madonna", confiesa salir con West Brody, el amigo del fútbol de su hermana, considerablemente más joven que ella. Se da a entender que ella y West Brody no habían roto hasta "Laryngitis". En "Bad Reputation", se muestra triste por haber sido colocada en el cuarto puesto en la "Glist", un ranking de miembros del Glee Club por orden de promiscuidad. Brittany comenta que se ha liado con todos los chicos y chicas del instituto incluyendo al conserje. En "Duets", se le ve en una sesión de besos con Santana. Brittany propone a Santana que hagan un dueto, lo que ella rechaza y hace sentir mal a Brittany. Durante el episodio se muestra su resentimiento al negarle más de su cuerpo, y decirle que está enojada con ella, aunque aún así le parece sexy. En "Sexy", Brittany se cuestiona a ella misma y a Santana el tipo de relación que llevan, porque sale con Artie y se besa con ella. Brittany no entiende que eso es engañar por la forma en que la aconseja Santana. Brittany comenta que quisiera que lo suyo tuviera sentimientos, como lo que tiene con Artie, porque con sentimientos se siente mejor. Más tarde, ellas buscan ayuda con Holly Holliday, y esta les dice que no importa realmente quien le atrae físicamente, si no de quien se enamoran. Finalmente, ellas dos consolidan sus sentimientos como amor, pero Brittany sigue saliendo con Artie y deja su relación sexual y romántica con Santana. Desde ese episodio, Brittany distingue sus sentimientos y entiende que puede estar enamorada tanto de mujeres como de hombres. Todo esto da a entender que Brittany es bisexual. Curiosidades *Las únicas dos personas que la llaman "Britt", son homosexuales que se han besado con ella. Ellos son Santana y Kurt. *Es de ascendencia holandesa. (Throwdown) *Cree en seres mágicos, como Santa Claus, los unicornios, y los leprechauns. De alguna forma, su familia y sus amigos no la desalientan a creer en ellos, especialmente Santana. Además, tiene una lógica elaborada de la existencia de cada uno. **Santa Claus: Acorde a ella, Santa Claus es genial, pero no ve la diferencia entre un esclavo y uno de sus duendes ayudantes (A Very Glee Christmas). **En Grilled Chesus dice que Dios es el Santa Claus de los adultos *Unicornios: Acorde a ella, los unicornios son ponies que, al hacer cosas buenas, obtienen un cuerno, se vuelven unicornios, y defecan algodón de azucar; Además, a los unicornios que hacen cosas malas, u olvidan lo especiales que son, se les cae el cuerno y se convierten en zebras (I Am Unicorn). *Leprechauns: Acorde a ella, viven en los hongos, comen tréboles de cuatro hojas, y siempre visten de verde (Pot O' Gold). *Después de regresar de New York, cuando Brittany habla con Santana acerca de que Glee es como una familia y de como quedará su relación, el mechón de pelo de Brittany cambia de posición constantemente (New York). *Ella, junto a Rory y Sugar, son los únicos miembros actuales de New Directions que no han recibido un Slushie. *Todavia juega con muñecas barbie y tiene una casa de muñecas. *Ella es la mas grande tendencia de la moda en McKinley *Ella es una chica que se convierte en stripper en estado de ebriedad *Se sabe que practica motocross *Ella no se sabia el abecedario completo hasta que Will se lo enseño *No sabe leer un calendario y tampoco sabe usarlo *Cree que las cigueña entregan a los bebes *Su canción favorita es My Headband por Rachel Berry *Ella piensa que Christopher Cross descubrio America *Creia que el presidente de America era Will.i.am *Es una experta en enfermedades de gato *Ella no quiere morir hasta que cancelen One Tree Hill *A veces pone su telefono en la lavavajilla cuando esta sucio. *Tiene un gran corazón, pide a Santa que Artie pueda caminar.(A Very Glee Christmas) *Se pone muy sensible cuando le dicen que es "estúpida" *Adora sus "boobies". (Glee 3D) *Come cosas asquerosas en Fondue for Two. *Su frase es "Stop the Violence" (no más violencia) Frases 'Primera Temporada' 'Segunda Temporada' Britany: Mira la remera que te hice (La remera dice "Lebanese) Santana: Soy Hispana!... Espera... se supone que debe decir "Lesbiana"? Britany: Acaso no dice eso? Es que no estiendo la diferencia entre un huevo y la casa de un pollito en:Brittany Pierce Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Estudiantes del McKinley High Categoría:Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Miembro de los Cerebritos Categoría:Personajes LGBT Categoría:Miembros de las Cheerios Categoría:Miembros del Club de Celibato Categoría:Miembro del Booty Camp Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Chicas de New Directions Categoría:personajes Categoría:Ex-Miembros de The Troubletones